His Humanity
by Trinityangel
Summary: She had made a promise. No matter what, she would be his humanity. (AxS fluff. Slight AU)


His Humanity

By Trinity Angel

PG-13 (A bit of blood)

Night was coming. Victoria Seras could feel it brushing along the her spine in the darkness like a lover's caress. God, it was sweet. She savored these moments, curling into them, like a child would into a familiar blanket. It covered the length of her pale body, warming her soul to the core.

She fondly compared these moments to those she used to get before the dawn. The moments when she could feel her body crawling awake naturally as the sun crawled over the horizon. The only difference being now it was with the falling of the star that her body stirred to life.

Yet part of her wished the day would last a bit longer, give her another mere hour of rest…

'The universe does not revolve around you, Police Girl.'

Victoria started to scowl, her lips pulling down in the corners, a sharp reply coming to her lips. A sharp reply that faded away with the feeling of a hand stirring to life against her bare stomach. Air flowed through her lips in an unsteady gust as the hand started to wander up the center of her body lazily.

Thick lashes parted to reveal just the slightest sliver of orbs the color of pure rubies.

'Whatever, Master…'

The words were thought back dripping with sarcasm. 'Master' was a title that both of them rarely uttered out loud. There was no need.

Cool fingertips came to a halt under her chin, the pad of his thumb pressing against her lower lip. The corners of Victoria's mouth quirked in the opposite direction of before as she parted her lips and darted her tongue along the surface of the intruding finger. Gently, he traced his thumb along the outline of a protruding canine, fondling the razor edge with care…at least until Victoria enacted her revenge.

Alucard actually started at the feeling of her cuspid sinking into his flesh. He could already feel the wound starting to ooze into her warm mouth. If it hadn't been her, he might have been slightly annoyed, instead he smiled that maniacal smile. Leaning forward in their confined space with a deep, resounding chuckle, he used his chin to brush the hair away from the side of her face. Still grinning, he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin along her ear.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to bite….Victoria?"

'Victoria…'

Victoria trembled visibly, as Alucard returned the favor, sinking one of his ancient fangs through the lobe of her ear. The pain that shot through each nerve was intoxicating…topped off by the sound of his voice brushing though her mind. It was pure opulence to say the least.

Closing her lips, she slid her tongue over the surface of his thumb before smiling and pressing a chaste kiss to the already healing surface.

'I think you neglected that lesson'

Victoria easily tossed the thought toward him, not trusting her voice to be quite as steady as her thoughts. Alucard's laughter echoed through her mind, leaving the silence that had filled the room undisturbed. Absently she could feel the pressure of his tongue lapping away at, what she assumed, was the blood still flowing from her ear. She could feel the flesh already pulling itself back together, aided by not only Alucard's diligently pleasant ministrations but also a bit of acquired talent on her own part.

It had taken her every bit of the seventy five years she'd been dead to master that. God, that was one lesson she almost regretted learning…well there was the part where Alucard would lick her wounds…like he was doing now…

"Mmm…"

Her eyes fell shut again as she sighed out of habit. She gave his thumb one final nip before it slid back to its previous position at her waist. In the silence Victoria let her mind wander to where it would, reliving memories from a past that felt like yesterday.

"Do you ever miss the sun?"

Even with her lashes pressed together and her back to Alucard she could feel him narrowing his eyes at her in an anger touched with frustration and the slightest twinge of disgust.

'After all these years, you still cling to your humanity, Police Girl.'

Victoria smiled and felt images rushing to her head. Images that despite her state, and her activities she still clung to. Whether or not her 'master' approved. She had to. After all, she had made Sir Integra a promise…

Alucard's interest in her changed sometime after the final battle with Incognito. Something had happened in that jail cell, something Victoria had no wish to ask about, nor any need to know. All she knew was after Sir Integra and Alucard returned to the Hellsing Manor, Alucard could be found in her room helping her manage the new abilities she had acquired after the last battle.

She was more than needy of the company. She had become almost melancholy as of late. Her interaction with people had droppe off after the death of Pip. There was simply no need. In the end, they, in their fragile state would fade away in to a state of memories, and she would be left behind, nursing the holes they left in her soul.

It was years later, when Integra was much further into her years that she called Victoria into her office. Her master had been called away a few moments earlier, interrupting their lesson. Something about updating the Casul. Victoria hadn't seen it for the distraction it was until she was summoned to Sir Hellsing's office.

She stood outside the looming oak doors, reached for the door handle but changed her mind. Closing her eyes, she willed the doors entire existence away and simply filtered through the surface, stepping calmly through to the other side.

Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Have a seat Seres."

Victoria sat. The atmosphere was heavy to say the least, thick with cigar smoke, unspoken thoughts and the gloom filtering in from the clouds through the window. She couldn't help but wonder if this room had ever looked anything even resembling cheerful.

"As we both know. I won't live forever."

Victoria's face pull downward in a frown. The woman had always been quick to be blunt but this was one topic Victoria felt had nothing to do with her. She parted her lips to speak, but was held silent by a simple raising of Integra's hand.

"Let me speak. As stated, I won't live forever. "

Dressed as always in her crisp dark suit, Integra made a very imposing picture in front of that window. Her stark white hair a vivid contrast to both the woman's clothing and her current mood.

"Your master…He is little more than a monster on the surface. Rash, defiant, selfish…everything everyone has made him out to be. I'm sure you're seeing there's more to him than what the legends claim."

At Victoria's nod, Integra continued.

"I have no heir. When I die the seals will be broken. While he is no fool bent on destroying the world, he lacks…restraint. Do you understand Seres."

It was no question and required no answer. Victoria knew well what Integra spoke of. Clasping her hands behind her back, Integra's voice filled the silence once more.

"The seals are, in someway, his humanity. Victoria…"

Integra turned around, her intense cerulean eyes flashing as they met the crimson ones across the desk.

"You must be his humanity."

Victoria kept Integra's gaze, meeting it with an incendiary one of her own. Languorously, her eyes fell shut and the corners of her mouth pulled upwards in a gentle smile.

"Understood."

When she opened her eyes again, Integra's back was to her, ending their little interlude. Victoria stood, and turned, walking to the exit. She paused, smiled again, and turned the handle. The sound of the latch opening echoed through the room, sealing their understanding.

As Victoria made her way back to her room, her thoughts began to piece themselves together in a fashion that she could easily find logical.

Integra had refused Alucard's _gift _in the tower and to soothe his wounds he had come to her. To the one who was just beginning to understand this curse he had gifted her with. Surprisingly enough, she felt no malice toward her master as she thought she would. She didn't feel second best in anyway. It wasn't like in a perfect universe he would have been her first choice either.

Just what kind of a task had she taken upon herself?

And so, the lessons continued, but Victoria used her new skills less and less. The attentions continued, and she tried to ignore them more and more. A little touch here, a small smile there. While Victoria assumed that these gestures of affection would be repelled from the well hidden apathetic shell covering her soul, she miscalculated.

It wasn't until the day Integra died that he truly came to her.

The funeral was long, formal and made every old wound in Victoria ache with a dull pain. It wasn't sharp but it was never ending, making it just as annoying as a sharp pain could ever be.

Night time found Victoria in her darkened chambers with a small glass of her life's fluid held loosely in her small fingers. She barely lifted her eyes to acknowledge her master's presence.

"Hellsing has been disbanded. "

Alucard leaned against the wall, his hat shadowing the parts of his face that his hair hadn't already hidden. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest, giving Victoria all the evidence she needed. He was trying to shut himself of again.

"However,"

Here he scoffed.

"You and I will be at the beck and call of his Majesty to deal with any forces that her own new special forces team won't be able to deal with. Of course his 'new' forces are made up of the disbanded Hellsing members…Police girl…"

Victoria didn't move to acknowledge him. She merely placed her glass down on the table and sighed.

'Police girl!'

"Yes. I hear you… The manor will be so empty…"

"What are you babbling on about?"

"I'm going to miss her something terrible, and no matter what you say, I know you will too. Don't think you fooled me for a second. Everything you've told me just now, I've already heard. I was standing behind you, and you know it."

Silence filled the room as she stuck one finger in the liquid resting in her glass and stirred it around.

"Sit down."

Alucard stood straight up, giving Victoria a view of his face and the arched eyebrow that sat there.

"You've grown bold, Police Girl."

"You don't need an excuse to talk to me."

Silence.

"It doesn't make you any less of a monster to admit you'll miss her."

"SHUT UP! You know _nothing, _Seres. NOTHING."

"But you're free now. Isn't that what you want? What you've always wanted?"

"ENOUGH!"

Victoria watched curiously as he went from annoyed, to flat out furious and now, here he stood, shoulders slumped and empty.

Pushing away from her chair, Victoria stood and walked over to his towering form in a leisurely pace. Pausing in front of him, she stood with her hands at her sides, looking up into the crimson depths of his eyes.

"I understand."

Victoria's aim was true as she fired her words into the air. And sure enough, like a building with its supports shot out, he crumbled. Sinking to his knees, Alucard pressed his face against Victoria's skirt.

Brushing his hat to the floor with a gentle gesture, Victoria sunk her fingertips in the inky strands of his hair and held his head as she had in the past. Perhaps it wasn't until this moment that she understood just what would be asked of her.

She never spoke of the moisture she felt seeping through the fabric of her uniform that night, and she never would.

That night found them both in Victoria's coffin, sleeping the day away, each taking comfort in the presence of the other.

Like today.

Falling back into the present Victoria could feel the last shreds of the sun falling behind the horizon.

"You're right. I do."

Hmm. First Hellsing fic, so be gentle. I'm hoping I didn't have Alucard and Seres too out of character. Anyway, tell me what you think, send me your suggestions, and what not. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames, however will probably be deleted. No, they _will_ be deleted ) Ciao!

Angel


End file.
